


! - A series of one shots ... all ending with a !

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Hurt, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Fluff attack.<br/>Rating: pg13 - ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

 

Jack was watching Ianto from his office, smiling. He really did look hot in a suit. It was only a few weeks since Ianto had become a member of Torchwood Three Jack was really enjoying the flirty banter between them. He wasn't sure if Ianto was just playing along or was enjoying it as much as he was. He watched Ianto lean over to pick an empty pizza box off the floor, giving him a birds eye view of Ianto's pert arse. He smiled to himself.

*

Ianto knew Jack was watching him, he was doing his best not to catch his eye and just get on with the tidying up. Jack had been flirting with him from the moment he had started work here, which in hindsight was probably his own fault. He had started it with the mention of Jack's coat. He smiled as he thought about it, it really was a great coat in more than one sense of the word.

*

Jack was beginning to realise and admit to himself that he was starting to see Ianto as someone he'd like to do more than flirt with. Since he joined he realised that he had a wicked sense of humour under that 'butler' exterior and he loved the way Ianto blushed when he flirted with him in front of the other team members. Oh and he was very cute too, which helped.

*

Ianto wasn't quite sure when he first realised he was thinking of Jack more and more. He had got this job for a reason and it sure wasn't jumping into anything with the boss. For a start he was a man, never before had he ever thought of a man in any other way than friendship. Maybe it was something to do with those 51st century pheromones Jack had mentioned when they were trying to catch Myfanwy. Yep, he could blame it on them.

*

Jack had a sneaking suspicion that Ianto knew he was watching him. He seemed to be taking an awful long time cleaning up the area that Jack could see from his office. Bending over, picking lots of things off the floor. He wondered if Ianto had removed his suit jacket before he started on purpose, knowing his fitted trousers showed off his arse to perfection. Jack was transfixed.

*

What Jack couldn't see was the smile on Ianto's face. He had feeling that Jack was still watching him even how. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Jack. Then he wondered where the thought was coming from. He liked girls, he had always liked girls. But even so, there was just something about Captain Jack Harkness that made him want to find out what it was like to kiss a boy.

*

Jack was thinking about what it would be like to kiss Ianto, but was sure he would be rejected, despite all the flirting. Ianto had only ever mentioned girlfriends. He smiled to himself, maybe Ianto just hadn't met the right man to try kissing one yet. He wanted to run down the steps from his office, grab him in his arms and snog him senseless. But he held himself back.

*

Ianto sneaked a look up to Jack's office, hoping he hadn't been seen. Yep, Jack was still there, watching him work. With a little smile he walked out of Jack's line of sight, wondering if Jack would follow him. God, no one had ever had this effect on him, not even a woman. He was craving knowing the feeling of Jack's mouth on his.

*

Jack had seen that sneaky glace up at him from Ianto. He was right, Ianto knew he was being watched. And damn it he had moved from his sight. He wondered if he should go and find him, make some excuse why he had. Coffee, he needed coffee, that was as good enough reason as any. He checked the CCTV, Ianto was by the coffee machine, now that was handy, very handy indeed. He bounded down the steps from his office, then slowed his pace, not wanting to seem desperate.

*

Ianto could hear Jack's footsteps heading in his direction. He started to panic a little, maybe he wasn't ready for this. It was all his own fault for leading Jack on, he knew Jack would find him. He bet the excuse would be that he needed some of Ianto's wonderful coffee, as Jack called it. He made sure he was busy washing the coffee mugs up when Jack appeared.

*

'You should wear rubber gloves, you don't want to ruin your hands in that hot water.' Jack spoke.

'My hands will be fine, Sir.'

'Any chance you can make me some of you fantastic coffee?'

'You flatter me Sir.'

'You're worth flattering Ianto.'

Jack was pleased to see the red flush appear on Ianto's face.

'Kind of you to say so Sir.'

Ianto took his hands out of the soapy water and glanced around, Jack handed him a tea towel to dry them, his fingers lingering on Ianto's as he did so.

'Thank you.'

As Ianto moved to the coffee machine, so did Jack and he stood in the way.'

'I need you to move Sir, if you still want coffee.'

'I can think of something better.'

'And what would that be Sir?' For the first time since Jack had found him he looked him straight in the eye.

'You.'

'Sir?' Ianto tried to act the innocent.

Jack lifted a hand to Ianto's cheek, stroking his fingers down it before cupping the side of his face.

'You really are beautiful.'

Ianto blushed again. 'If you say so .... Jack.' He swallowed hard.

'I do, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, cute ...' Jack trailed off and pressed his lips very softly against Ianto's, testing the ground.

Jack pulled back and looked into Ianto's eyes, searching for permission to repeat the kiss.

'I' Ianto started then found himself moving forward to kiss Jack. His lips soft but tightly closed, for slightly longer than Jack's kiss before pulling away.

'You want to do this?' Jack asked him softly.

'Yep.'

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and held him close. His lips met Ianto's for the third time, tentatively he licked the line where Ianto's still closed lips met. It worked, Ianto opened them a little. Jack got bolder, the tip of his tongue dipping between them, asking for permission to enter Ianto's mouth. Ianto opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into Jack's.

He took the plunge and opened his mouth wider, letting Jack's tongue in his mouth. As he felt it exploring his mouth and tongue he groaned as his eyes closed again. His own tongue started to wrestle with Jack's, before he knew it, he had plunged his tongue in Jack's mouth. Ianto's hands found their way to the back of Jack's head, pulling him as close as possible, passion overriding any other thoughts.

Ianto had never been kissed like it before, he felt like he was drowning in the kiss, he never wanted it to end. Jack's arms were tight around his back, they were so close it was almost like they were one person. Time stood still as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity, both throughly lost in what they were doing.

Till Ianto became aware of hardness, the hardness in his trousers and Jack's hardness against his leg. He certainly wasn't ready for anything like that yet. He broke the kiss gasping with passion and loss of oxygen. Jack had a look of obvious disappointment in his eyes, Ianto gazed silently into them for a few seconds before disentangling himself from Jack's arms.

'Ianto, are you okay? I'm sorry ...'

'I'm fine Sir, I just ... umm need to go.' His face red, his voice flustered.

Ianto grabbed his jacket and practically ran from the hub, not stopping till he reached his car. What on earth was he thinking of? How on earth did he let it go that far? And the most perplexing thing of all, he knew he wanted it to happen again. Glancing down at his crotch he new he needed to get home, he needed to have a cold shower, or something to take care of that.

*

Jack stood bemused as he watched Ianto flee. It seemed like Ianto had enjoyed the kiss, positivity loved it from what Jack could feel hard against his leg. He realised his hand had slipped to his crotch, he would have to do something about that. He walked back to his office without moving his hand, fumbling about in the drawer of his desk he found some tissues before sitting down in his chair, happy in the knowledge he was alone in the hub.

The End.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: sequel, bit angsty.  
> Spoilers: Pre cyberwoman, small spoilers for episode.  
> Rating: 15 - ish

Ianto stood under the shower in his flat wondering just what the hell he was getting himself into. Not only had he snogged the boss, the boss in question was a man. He never intended for things to go beyond flirting, and even then the flirting was just meant to get him the job, get him in Torchwood Three then it would stop.

*

Jack rearranged his clothing as he sat in his chair waiting for his heart rate and breathing to return to normal. No one had the effect Ianto Jones had on him in a very very long time, he'd have to watch himself or he'd find himself falling him. That wouldn't be a good thing, it would just result in him losing someone he cared about again, more heartache and sadness.

*

Ianto thought of Lisa, how could he betray her like this. She loved him, he loved her, didn't he? But if he really loved her why had he let Jack kiss him? Those bloody pheromones again, that had to be it, Jack smelt so wonderful. He shook his head, forgetting he was still under the shower, water went everywhere. He was meant to be thinking of Lisa, not Jack.

*

Jack wandered around the hub, trying to distract himself from thoughts of Ianto. It wasn't working, he only had to spot an empty coffee cup and his mind went straight back to the young man. The way Ianto had rushed off so fast after the kiss worried him, maybe he had made a big mistake. What if Ianto didn't come back to work in the morning?

*

Ianto couldn't help thinking of Jack, the kiss. That had been one hell of a kiss, kisses with Lisa had never been so hot, for want of a better word. This was so wrong, he'd never been attracted to a man before, ever. But it had felt so right when Jack had been kissing him, hell, they had been kissing each other. He could never tell Lisa, she's never understand.

*

Jack found himself in the cells, looking at Janet. He wondered Weevils ever had to cope with dilemmas like this? Somehow he doubted it. He could see Ianto in his mind, standing before him, his lips red and bruised from his kiss, his face red with the blush he found so endearing and cute. He hoped he would see him in the morning.

*

Ianto realised his hand was absently stroking the hardness between his legs. The shower was having no effect at all, probably 'cos his head insisted on thinking about Jack. He couldn't deny it, Jack was gorgeous, those eyes, those lips, oh those lips. He lent against the tiled wall of the shower and closed his eyes as he stroked harder, gasping as he came to the memory of Jack's kiss.

*

'What do you think Janet, should I pretend like it never happened?' Jack asked.

Janet just titled her head to one side and looked at him.

'Or should I just kiss him again and see what happens?'

Janet made a low growling noise and moved away from the front of the cell.

'Well, you're a lot of help.' Jack turned on his heal and headed back up to the main hub.

*

Ianto dried himself roughly when he got out the shower, so angry with himself. He dragged on a pair of pyjama bottoms and stormed out the bathroom and into his bedroom. Lisa was normally heavily sedated, she was in so much pain. But around this time of the evening he allowed it to wear off a little, so she could eat and they could talk. She opened her eyes as she entered the room.

*

Jack checked the rift monitor and when he was satisfied it wasn't going to play up he made his way to his office, turning off lights as he went and went down into the small space below his office he called home. He lay on the narrow bed fully dressed and closed his eyes. Jack smiled to himself, there was no doubt about it, he was going to kiss Ianto again if it was the last thing he did. And he sincerely hoped it wasn't as he really wanted to know what it was like to shag him.

*

'Ianto.' Lisa smiled.

'How you feeling Lisa? How's the pain?'

'I'm okay, I can cope with it.'

'It won't be long, soon I'll find a way to make you better, soon you'll be in Torchwood Three.'

'I know you will. I love you Ianto.'

Ianto couldn't bring himself to say it back to her, he wasn't sure how much he meant it anymore. He kissed her softly on the lips and mumbled something about getting her something to eat. As he went to leave the room she called out to him.

'Ianto, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine, long day at work.'

'Want to tell me about it?'

'No, it's nothing.'

He left the room to prepare her something to eat and sort out her medication for afterwards. He was feeling more guilty than ever now, this had to stop now, he would tell Jack in the morning that it was never happening again.

*

No matter hard Jack tried sleep would not come to him, he could really do this some sleep tonight.

*

Ianto lay down in bed, Lisa was sedated again, free from pain for a while. Soon, he would get her moved soon. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep, as his subconscious fed him images of Captain Jack Harkness kissing him.

The End.


	3. Lust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: sequel, bit angsty.  
> Spoilers: Pre cyberwoman, spoilers for episode.  
> Rating: NC17

Ianto was hiding in the archives again, it was almost a week since the kiss and he was staying out of Jack's way as much as possible. And it was for two very good reasons, the first was that now he had managed to get Lisa smuggled into the basement of the hub he needed to focus on her needs and if he was always 'in the archives' no one would miss him when he disappeared now and then to check on her. The other was more simple, he didn't trust himself around Jack.

*

Jack was starting to worry about Ianto. Ever since that night nearly a week ago Ianto had been avoiding him, yes he did his job and still provided them with wonderful coffee (He could have hired him for that alone), but that was it. The flirting had stopped completely on Ianto's part and if Jack tried to flirt with him he scuttled off like a startled rabbit. Jack decided that tonight was the night he'd have it out with Ianto, clear the air. They couldn't go on like this.

*

Ianto was relieved when Jack's voice came over the comms informing him they were all going out to investigate some Weevil sightings over near Splott, listened for the sound of the cog door closing announcing their departure and bounded down into the basement. Lisa was sedated, the pain was getting worse and worse for her. He was having to give her more and more drugs now, he had to do something soon. It would still be a couple of weeks till Dr. Tanizaki would arrive, with hope.

Ianto had stayed with Lisa for a few minutes, just long enough to check she was okay then kissed her softly on the lips before making his way up to the main hub. He needed coffee. He made himself a mug and sat on the battered sofa, keeping an ear out for signs of the others returning. He should have a while if they were off Weevil hunting. He leaned against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

All this cloak and dagger stuff was taking a toll on him. All the sneaking about, staying late when ever possible to see to Lisa. His sleep patterns had gone out the window weeks ago. And Jack. He wished so much he could stop thinking about Jack, he invaded his thoughts every chance he got. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was attracted to Jack and it scared him.

The kiss played out in his mind over and over, he remembered the feeling of Jack's hardness against him as they held each other tight. The shock of his own hardness brought on my by the touch of another man. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kiss Jack again and touch him and yes, shag him. These feelings excited and freaked him out at the same time. Best if he just stayed out of Jack's way. He saw them return on the CCTV monitor and fled back to the archives.

*

It had been a tough day, once they sorted out the Weevil they had caught Jack sent the others home. Ianto had stayed pretty much out the way the whole time, used the excuse that he was 'up to his neck' in filing. Jack sat in his office and pondered to himself, he needed to talk to Ianto, should he come over all 'I'm the boss' or 'I'm your friend' or apologise for the kiss? He really didn't know how he was going to approach this. Enough was enough he decided, he needed to speak to him now.

*

Jack's voice came over Ianto's comm loud and clear. He wanted to see him in his office now, no excuses. Ianto told him he'd be there in five minutes. He took a couple of minutes to compose himself, straighted himself up and walked slowly towards Jack's office. He was worried Jack was going to fire him, if that happened he knew he was going to beg, he couldn't lose this job now. Lisa's life depended on it.

Ianto knocked lightly on the door before entering Jack's office, closing it behind him.

'Sir?'

'Take a seat Ianto.' Jack's voice nor facial expression revealing anything. 'How are you?'

'Fine Sir.'

'You look tired.'

'Insomnia Sir.'

'Something keeping your mind occupied?' Jack lifted an eyebrow and smirked, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

'Nothing that would concern you Sir.'

'You've been spending a lot of time in the archives, anyone would think you were avoiding me Ianto?'

'Just busy Sir, the filing system is crap, will take me years to sort it out.'

'No other reason?'

'Nope.' Ianto's eyes were fixed on the floor beneath his feet.

Jack got up from his chair and moved around his desk, perching on the edge near where Ianto was sat.

'I've been thinking about our kiss we had, I was hoping there would be another one. But you've not come near me, is my kissing really that awful?'

Ianto looked up at Jack. 'Nope. Not awful at all, that's the problem.'

'Problem?'

'In case you haven't noticed we are both men, I don't sle ... kiss men.'

'You just hadn't met me till now.' Jack grinned.

'Modesty is not one of your strong points is it Sir.' Ianto stated.

'I know you enjoyed the kiss you can't deny it, the evidence was clear.' Jack reached out and pulled Ianto out of his seat and between his legs.

He looked into the young man's eyes for a few moments before pressing his lips softly to his as Ianto let out a small groan. Ianto pulled back a little.

'I really don't think we should do this.'

'Really?' Jack said as he put his hand round the back of Ianto's head and pulled him into another kiss. This time the kiss was far from soft, he lips hard against Ianto's his tongue probing, seeking permission to enter the other man's mouth. Ianto's resistance could only last so long, finally he opened his mouth and let Jack in. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment than kissing Jack.

Ianto felt Jack's hand on his arse, caressing it. Jack slid off the edge of the desk, pulling him closer as Ianto wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Jack hard against him again. Part of his brain was telling him to run, the other part telling him he was enjoying this too much whatever the consequences. Jack's hand slid away from his arse and over his hip, he gasped as Jack cupped his own erection through his trousers.

His eyes shot open and he found himself staring straight into Jacks. Jack saw the uncertainty in his eyes, tinged with fear. Jack broke the kiss.

'You want to stop? I won't force you into anything.'

'Yes .. no ... I don't know.'

'Come with me.'

Jack led him down into the space below his office, Ianto stopped dead at the sight of Jack's small bed. Did he really want to do this?

'Just say no Ianto, at any time and we will stop.'

Ianto nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. He felt Jack slip his suit jacket from his shoulders and he stood there while Jack removed his tie. They kissed as Jack's hands moved down his shirt, opening buttons as he went before tugging it from the waistband of his trousers and pulling it from his arms. Jack brushed his fingers through the fine hairs of Ianto's chest making him moan quietly into his mouth.

When Jack started unbuckling his belt a wave of panic washed over him, he almost stopped him but he couldn't make his body respond. Jack unbuttoned and unzipped his trouser and pushed them gently down his legs. He crouched down in front of Ianto and slipped off his shoes and socks before pulling the trousers off his legs. Dressed now in only his briefs Ianto felt more than a little self conscious.

Jack told him to lie on the bed, to make himself comfortable. He did as instructed without a word and watched Jack as he stripped before him. Jack was naked in what seemed like moments, he gulped at the sight of Jack's hard cock. In a moment of what he saw as madness he reached down and removed his own briefs as Jack lay down beside him. He noticed Jack slip something under the pillow but didn't see what.

Jack lent over and kissed him as his hand trailed over Ianto's chest once more, stroking through the soft hairs to find his nipples, first one and then the other, his touch causing them to stiffen into hard peaks as Ianto groaned softly. Then his hand slid down Ianto's body, grazing over his hip before coming to rest on Ianto's cock. Ianto gave a moan of pleasure as Jack moved his mouth to Ianto's neck and sucked, the purple love bite appearing almost instantly as his hand caressed Ianto cock.

'Can I make love to you? I want to be inside you.' Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

By now Ianto was caught up in the moment, he was going to agree to anything. 'Yep.' He gasped.

'Sure?' Ianto kissed him hard in response as Jack's hand slipped under the pillow, retrieving the lube he had placed there earlier.

Jack's hand slid between Ianto's thighs, he pushed them apart gently before kneeling between them. Ianto watched from below his eyelashes as Jack squeezed the lube onto his fingers. He gasped loudly as one of Jack's fingers brushed the tight entrance to his body. Jack slipped his finger in about half an inch before he felt Ianto tense up, the muscles of his arse tight on the tip of his finger.

'Relax Ianto, I won't hurt you. Breathe'

Ianto closed his eyes and took deep slow breaths, finally Jack felt the muscle around his finger start to relax a little. He slowly and gently pushed his finger deep inside Ianto, not moving it till he knew Ianto was okay. Jack found Ianto's prostate and brushed over it, back and forth causing Ianto to buck his hips.

'Oh fuck.' Ianto exclaimed. That was something he never expected.

Jack felt his relax even more around his finger and he seized the chance to add a second and then a third, Ianto was writhing under his touch.

'Going to come Jack.'

Jack slid his fingers out causing Ianto to whimper.

'Soon.' Jack told him as he placed the tip of his cock against his arse. 'Ready?'

'Oh god yes.' Ianto begged.

Jack slid into him in one swift movement, Ianto's hips rising off to bed to meet his. Jack started thrusting, slowly as first, but his lust was taking over as his thrusts got harder and faster. His hand wrapped around Ianto's cock, stroking in as hard and fast as he thrust. He felt Ianto come before he saw it, his come shooting over his torso. The muscles around his cock spasmed and Jack came buried deep inside him.

Jack waited a moment or two before pulling out of Ianto and collapsing down on the bed beside him. He pulled a tissue from the box on the nearby table and wiped Ianto clean. Ianto just lay there panting, his head spinning. Had he really just had sex with a man? Yep, and what's more he had enjoyed it. His thoughts alone causing him to blush.

'You okay?' Jack asked. 'I didn't hurt you?'

'I'm fine.'

'That was your first time, with a man, wasn't it. I did wonder but now I'm positive.'

'Yep.'

He looked into Ianto's eyes, he could see the confusion in them.

'Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to do that again, chalk it up to experience that's fine.'

'It's not that, I .... I liked it ... I liked it a lot, I just never imagined ever having sex with a man and enjoying it.' Ianto felt himself blush as he said it.

'I so love how you people worry about your sexuality.' Jack grinned.

'Why me?, out of all the people you could have, why me?' Ianto asked

Jack kissed him softly.

'You are gorgeous Ianto Jones. Anything else you want to know?'

'Yep.' He said pulling Jack close and planting chaste kiss on his lips. 'Can we do that again?'

'Oh yeah.' Jack replied as he pulled him into a passionate snog.

Thoughts of Lisa tried to force their way back into his head, but his need for Jack was stronger as he locked them out and concentrated on kissing Jack.

The End.


	4. Anger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Set between cyberwoman and Small Worlds.  
> Spoilers: Cyberwoman.  
> Rating: nc17 - For language and violence

Ianto could feel Jack's eyes burning into the back of his head as he clean up the hub. He knew it wasn't over yet, no matter how much he tried to act as normal. Gwen was up in Jack's office too, he wondered what they were saying, he knew they were talking about him. He didn't trust Gwen around Jack, she made it so obvious that she fancied him.

*

Jack told Gwen to go home and leave him alone, he could do without her lectures this evening. But she had planted the thought in his mind, could he really have shot Ianto? No, was the straight answer, he couldn't, but he needed to decide what to do with him. More questions flooded his mind. Was Ianto sleeping with him just to gain his trust, to cloud his judgement? Or was it something that just happened? He didn't know the answer to them.

*

Ianto heard Jack walking down the stairs towards him. His body tensed as he continued picking up the litter and adding it to the black rubbish sack in his hand. He was terrified Jack was going to sack him, Retcon him. He was sure he wouldn't still have a job by the morning.

'Ianto.' Jack spoke.

Ianto froze for a moment before turning to face Jack, his eyes still red rimmed from his earlier crying.

'Sir?'

'Go home.' Jack's voice was steady but tinged with the anger he was feeling.

'Am I going to wake up in the morning thinking I'm an accountant?' Ianto whispered.

'No. I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, at the moment I'm still thinking I should have shot you.'

'Maybe you should have.'

'Just go, NOW!' Jack yelled at him and stormed off back to his office.

Ianto carried the rubbish bag through the hub and left it by the coffee machine, he collected his coat and car keys and left via the tourist office exit. He stopped at the nearest off licence and bought a large bottle of brandy before heading home.

*

Jack was pacing his office, he should Retcon him. He had put them all in danger, he didn't deserve to work there anymore. If he was capable of keeping something like that a secret from him, what else could he be capable of? Thoughts of the nights they had spent together kept trying to seep into his mind, confusing his thoughts. No, he couldn't let his feelings, yes, feelings for Ianto cloud his judgement over his betrail.

*

Ianto's shoes lay where he had kicked them off, his jacket and tie strewn across the back of the sofa. He was already rather drunk, actually well on his way to being completely pissed. He had given up on using a glass for the brandy long before and was swigging it straight out of the bottle. Tears rolled down his face, he didn't know if he was crying for Lisa or himself.

*

No, this couldn't wait till the morning, he had to have it out with Ianto now. Jack grabbed his coat and headed out the hub. He climbed into the SUV and slammed the door closed. He drove at full pelt to Ianto's flat. Screeching to a halt he rushed up the stairs to the door and knocked hard, a little surprised when it swung open on it's own.

Jack strode into the flat, finding Ianto sitting on the floor, his back against the bottom of the sofa, less than a quarter of a bottle of brandy in his hand, taking a swig. Ianto turned his head in his direction as he heard his footsteps.

'Fuck off Jack.'

'Not the best way to start a conversation.' Jack was trying his best to keep his voice calmer than he felt.

'I hate you. You killed her, you killed Lisa.'

'I, we had to, she would have killed us.'

'You could have tried to save her.' Ianto voice getting more and more hoarse with anger.

'No Ianto, it was too late.'

'Just fuck off and leave me alone.' Ianto yelled as he rose unsteadily from the floor and took a drunken swing at Jack, he missed and landed on the sofa.

'There are some things I need to know first.'

'Just fire me and be done with it.'

Jack's resolve to remain calm was starting to falter.

'Turns out you're a sneaky little bastard Ianto. Who would have guessed.' He growled.

'Needs must .... Sir.' He spat out.

'So, was shagging me all part of the plan?'

'I was desperate.' He smirked.

There was something in Ianto's eyes as he said it that made Jack think he was lying.

'Yeah? You sure about that? Jack shouted.

'Why else would I let you fuck me? A man, a slut by all accounts.'

'How dare YOU judge me!'

Ianto pushed himself off the sofa and managed to steady himself, Jack never saw the first punch coming. It hit him straight in the eye, closely followed by a second to his nose. As Jack stumbled backwards he grabbed Ianto, pulling him down with him. Ianto got another punch in before Jack managed to roll Ianto beneath him and pin his arms to the ground with one hand.

Jack sat straddling Ianto's chest as Ianto tried to wrestle his arms free, his free hand went to Ianto's throat.

'Go on, do it.' Ianto goaded him.

Jack exerted a little more pressure on his neck, he could feel Ianto starting to struggle for breath.

'You can't do it can you?' Ianto gasped.

The look of absolute venom tinged with sadness in Ianto's eyes was killing him. He could actually see Ianto's point of view, that he would have done anything to save the person he loved given the chance. It didn't excuse what he had done, but there was no way he could kill him.

He let go of Ianto and stood up, Ianto just lay where he was looking at him.

'Two weeks.' Jack told him. 'I don't want to see you for two weeks, then you report for duty and we'll see how it goes.'

Jack didn't wait for an answer, he just walked from the room and the flat and headed back to the hub.

*

Ianto picked himself up off the floor and fell back onto the sofa. He picked the brandy bottle up from the floor where it had fallen, most of it had spilt onto the rug. He looked at it briefly before he threw it, it smashed against the wall.

'Shit.' He muttered to himself.

Something else to the list of things he was going to regret in the morning. He dragged himself back up from the sofa and staggered to the bedroom, climbing on top of the covers still dressed. He wondered how he still had a job, and if would actually be able to return to it.

Surely there was no way things could ever be the same between him and Jack again. His last thought before he passed out was why that bothered him so much.

The End.


	5. Absolution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Set between cyberwoman and Small Worlds.  
> Spoilers: Cyberwoman.  
> Rating: PG13

Ianto sat on the edge of his bed, towel round his wait fresh from the shower. He was looking at the clothes hanging on the outside of his wardrobe door, that he had carefully chose last night to wear this morning. Two weeks, two long weeks since he had been at work, seen Jack. He wondered what Jack was thinking this morning, was he wishing he had just fired him, Retconned him? Maybe he should just not turn up, walk away from the job he loved. No, he had to be strong, he rose from the bed and started to dress slowly.

*

Jack had been up for hours, unable to sleep for even a few hours. He was restless, couldn't sit still, just one thought going through his mind. Ianto. He had calmed down considerably in the last two weeks, he even admitted to himself that he missed the younger man. But had he forgiven him? He couldn't say, wouldn't know till he actually saw him again. It had been hard not contacting him for two weeks. The others had been fuming when he told them he hadn't fired Ianto on the spot, Owen in particular took it badly, expressing his anger often. Jack was worried about their reaction to Ianto's return today.

*

Ianto parked his car and walked to the tourist office entrance, he took a few deep breaths before unlocking the door and walking in. He had arrived early on purpose, wanting to get there before the rest of the team. It was going to be hard enough facing Jack again on his own, there was no way he could do it with the others watching, listening, judging. He checked his reflection in the blank screen of the computer monitor, making sure his tie was straight, then pushed the button to open the secret door to the hub, stepping through.

*

Jack was sat in his office watching the CCTV for the Plass and the tourist office. He watched as Ianto hesitated outside, composing himself before entering. He couldn't suppress the hint of a smile that crossed his face as he watched Ianto checking out his appearance before letting himself through the door. He heard the alarms go off as the cog door to the hub opened and Ianto stepped through. He moved over to the glass wall off his office and looked down. Ianto stopped and looked upwards. Jack gave him a small nod.

*

Ianto acknowledged it and nodded back before disappearing down into the archives. Ianto didn't realise he had been holding his breath till he collapsed against a filing cabinet and let out a gasp. Okay, so far so good. That seemed much to easy, he was sure today wasn't going to go at all smoothly and he would just have to take it as he came. He busied himself in the archives, waiting for the moment when Jack would come and find him.

*

Jack had sent the others out to investigate what was probably just another weevil sighting, he was glad to get rid of them to tell the truth. Owen had come in demanding to know where 'that sneaky piece of shit' was hiding, his anger at Ianto still as strong as the day it had happened apparently. Tosh was trying to calm him down and Gwen was trying to be the mediator between them, which wasn't helping and turned it onto one big shouting match.

Jack had yelled at them all to shut up. Ianto was back, and they would respect Jack's decision or there would be hell to pay. Owen started spouting off about 'teaboy' being Jack's pet and just as Jack was about to fly off the handle the rift monitor went off. He told them all to clear off, stop bickering like children and to go and look into it. He was now back in his office seething quietly to himself. He turned on the CCTV feed for the archive, watching as Ianto went out his work.

*

Ianto was starting to fret, it was now over two hours since he had arrived back at work and as yet there had been no sign of Jack coming to find him. Maybe his thought earlier that he shouldn't have come back was right, Jack was still so angry with him that he could bare to speak to him. He made himself a promise, another two hours then if Jack didn't come and find him, he would go and find Jack and get it over with.

*

Jack finally calmed down again, apparently watching Ianto had a calming effect on him. It was time, time to go and see Ianto, speak to him. He stood up from his chair and left his office, slowly walking down the steps to the main hub, then towards the archives. *

*

Ianto was so engrossed him his thoughts and his work he never heard Jack arrive, the sound of Jack's voice startling him a little.

'Ianto.'

'Sir.'

'How you doing?'

'Fine.'

'I .. it's good to have you back.'

'Good to be back Sir.'

'You don't sound too sure Ianto?'

'I thought maybe you were regretting your decision, to have me back.'

'No. Look, I can understand why you did it, I get that. What made me so angry was how you did it.'

Ianto looked at his feet. 'I'm sorry Sir, I ...'

'Look at me Ianto.'

Ianto slowly raised his head, looking at Jack but not actually making eye contact.

'I forgive you. But I can't forget what you did, you understand that, don't you?'

'Yes Sir.' ianto's voice barely above a whisper. 'Thank you.'

'Second chance Ianto, you do anything like that again and you will be gone.'

'Loud and clear Sir.'

Jack voice suddenly became softer. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too Sir, I.' Ianto hesitated for a moment. 'I didn't mean those things I sad, that night in my flat, I never should have called you ... that.' He couldn't bring himself to repeat the word.

'We were both upset and angry Ianto, don't worry about it.'

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, he held him for a few minutes, the wonderful scent that was Ianto invading his senses. He let him go before they caused him to react in a way he wanted to so much but shouldn't. Not yet.

'Coffee? I really missed your coffee.'

'I'll get it now, will you be in your office?'

'Yes.'

'I'll be right there Sir.'

Jack left the archives, followed by Ianto who went to fix coffee for them both. He carried Jack's up to his office, knocking on the open door before entering. He held the mug out to Jack, he knew the way Jack's fingers lingered on his as he took it was not an accident.

'Thank you Ianto.' Jack smiled at him for the first time in two weeks.

'Sir.'

*

Ianto grabbed his coffee from by the coffee machine where he had left it and went back down to the archives. He slumped against one of the filing cabinets and took a big sip as a tear rolled down his face, a tear of relief.

The End.


	6. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Flirting and dinosaurs  
> Spoilers: Fragments and tiny tiny ones for Cyberwoman  
> Rating: pg13

Ianto stood waiting for the SUV to come into view, his heart pounding in his chest. What he was about to do could cost him his life if he timed it wrong. He was seeing this as his last chance to get into Torchwood Three, he needed to get a job there, his girlfriend was counting on it. It was a life or death situation, he was going to have to take the flirting up a notch. He saw the SUV approaching, straightening his new suit he stepped out in the road in front of it. 

*  
Jack couldn't believe it when that Jones bloke stepped out in front of his car, his anger grew instantly as he climbed out the car to confront him. Was this guy ever going to get the message, there was no job for him. In another time and place he was have flirted madly with him, well he was hot. Jack ripped into him, telling him to leave Cardiff, to go back to London. He couldn't help but notice the suit as he did, very nice. He turned to walk away, that's when Jones mentioned the Pterodactyl.

*  
Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, it worked. He couldn't believe the SUV didn't have any equipment but a tranquiliser to try and catch it. He told him that Torchwood One would have had dinosaur nets. They made to enter the door to the abandoned warehouse, but it flew straight at them, they closed the door leaning on it. Wow, he couldn't believe how gorgeous Jack smelt. 51st century pheromones he was told, whatever that meant. He couldn't believe he was becoming such a flirt around Jack, what on earth was getting into him.

*

Despite himself Jack was beginning to like Jones, Ianto Jones. He opened the door and they ran in, running in opposite directions before meeting up again further into the building. He handed the syringe to him and said he was going to distract it. He couldn't believe it when Jones handed it back saying it knew him, drew out a bar of dark chocolate and started talking to it. Jack tried to sneak up behind it, but he spooked it and it flew upwards, Jack grabbed at it's leg, it took him up with it, oh shit he thought to himself.

*

Ianto watched helplessly as the Pterodactyl flew Jack around the warehouse. He saw Jack finally manage to plunge the syringe into the dinosaur. Then he was falling, falling towards Ianto, Ianto spread his arms to try and catch him, they landed on the floor together. Jack on top of Ianto, before there was time to think the Pterodactyl was falling towards them.

*

Jack rolled them across the floor out of its way, they came to a stop laughing loudly for a few minutes. Jack became very aware that the gorgeous young man was now lying right on top of him, mouths almost touching. He noticed Ianto had gone as quiet as him, he wondered if the same delicious, naughty thoughts were going through his head too. He wanted so much to tilt his head up and capture that mouth.

*

Ianto was a little uneasy to say the least, this was one position he never expected to end up in. It was all very well flirting with the captain as a means to an end, but with him laying under him like that he was very aware of just what Jack was feeling, he could feel it very obviously against his hip. He looked down into the deep blue eyes and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He almost did, till he came to his senses and got to his feet, rushing off.

*

Jack scrambled up, called out to him stopping him in his tracks. Maybe there was a place for this man in Torchwood Three, he could be useful and would certainly be easy on the eye. He made his decision, told him to report for work in the morning. Also told him he liked the suit as he walked away. He was going to enjoy having Jones, Ianto Jones working for him.

*

Ianto couldn't help the tears that came as he walked away, relief flooded him. He had done it, for Lisa, his lovely girlfriend. She would be saved now. He headed straight back to their flat, desperate to tell her he had succeeded in his mission. He tried to shake the thoughts of how Jack had felt under him and how he had liked it, Lisa didn't need to know that. He had a feeling the flirting was going to continue, and not only on Jack's part.

 

The End.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: clearing the air  
> Spoilers: Set after Small Worlds with spoiler for ending  
> Rating: pg13

Ianto was back at the hub, waiting for the others to return, Faeries were real apparently and they had gone to save a little girl from them, their 'Chosen One', Jasmine. He was sat on the sofa lost in thought, it was now a couple of weeks since he had come back to work and although everything had settled down things between him and Jack were still strained.

They were polite to each other and Jack made half hearted attempts to flirt with him but he knew he still hadn't earned Jack's trust back. He hated them being like this, he knew he only had himself to blame. It was a miracle he still had a job, expecting Jack's trust back so easily was something he shouldn't have expected.

*

Jack was upset, he'd had to let Jasmine go with the Faeries for the sake of the world, if he hadn't they would have exacted their revenge. As they headed back to the SUV Gwen, Owen and Toshiko all ignored him as he asked them what else he could have done and climbed into the SUV in silence. Not one of them said a word the whole way back to the hub, Jack could sense their anger with him.

Arriving back at the hub they were out the SUV fast and in through the tourist office entrance before Jack had even locked the SUV. He took a moment to compose himself, he hated himself enough without letting them get to him as well. They would forgive him long before he forgave himself, she was an innocent.

*

Ianto watched as Owen, Gwen and Toshiko walked into the hub, faces like thunder as they marched straight passed him. The only answer he got when he asked what was wrong was to ask Jack, when he asked where Jack was he was told they didn't care. Owen vanished into the medical bay and both Tosh and Gwen threw themselves into their chairs at their workstations.

When Jack strode in a few minutes after he barked 'Coffee' at Ianto before going up to his office and slamming the door behind him, so hard the glass panels shook slightly. Ianto went and made the coffee wondering what on earth could have happened to make everyone so angry, he carried the coffee up to Jack's office knocking on the door before entering. There was no response so he just entered the room anyway and set the coffee down in front of Jack.

Jack reached for the coffee and took a large sip before looking up at Ianto, Ianto could see the anger in his face, but it didn't hide the sadness there either. Ianto pondered whether he should ask him what was wrong, it was clear the others weren't going to tell him. He wanted to help, whatever it was.

'Jack?'

'What?'

'You're upset about something.'

'Ya think.' He responded sarcastically.

'Talk to me Jack.' Ianto said patiently. 'What happened.'

Jack looked down at his desk.

'They trusted me, to save Jasmine and I couldn't.'

'You couldn't stop them?'

Jack shook his head. 'I had her, I had to let her go or they would have taken their revenge out on the world.'

'Did she try and fight them?'

'No, she wanted to go, wanted to leave her mum. That made it worse somehow.'

'No wonder they are so mad at you.'

'They'll get over it.'

'You broke their trust.' The moment the words left Ianto mouth he regretted what he had said as Jack's eyes flew to meet his.

'And you would know all about that.' Jack replied, but his voice was neutral.

'Yes Sir.' Ianto adverted his eyes, he picked up Jack's now empty mug and practically ran from the office.

*

Ianto dumped the mug in the sink and leaned against the edge of it. Shit! That hadn't gone to plan at all, all he'd done was make matters worse, if that was at all possible. Ianto rinsed the mug and headed down to the archives, he needed to put as much space between him and Jack as possible again.

*

Jack hadn't meant to scare Ianto away, he cursed himself, the others, the faeries and even Jasmine. Ianto had seemed so distant since his return to work, he did his job no questions asked as impeccably as ever but that was it. Ianto smiled that smile of his whenever Jack flirted in front of the others, even giving the old 'harassment' line when required, but he knew it was all just put on. He suddenly realised that Ianto wasn't sure where they stood. They needed to clear the air.

Gwen and Toshiko both ignored him still as he walked down the stairs from his office, he brushed it off. At the moment he had something else on his mind that needed sorting out. He knew exactly where he would find Ianto without checking the CCTV feeds, he headed straight down to the archives and found Ianto up to his eyeballs in paperwork. Ianto looked up as he approached, not sure what he should be thinking.

'I'm sorry.' Jack told him. 'That was a low comment.'

'It was true though Sir.'

'I was angry and upset, I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'It's fine Sir.'

'No Ianto, it's not, it really isn't.' Jack's voice was quiet and sad.

'Sir?'

'I hate this Ianto, I hate that we're not talking, that we avoid each other as much as possible. I miss you.'

'Actually miss me or miss where we were headed before all this happened?'

Jack thought for a moment before answering.

'Both.' He answered honestly.

'I don't know how to act around you, as you said yourself I betrayed your trust. I was scared you were regretting your decision to take me back, that any day you would give me my marching orders and I'd wake up some day soon after not remembering any of this. Ianto looked directly into Jack's eyes. 'Not remembering you.'

'I've forgiven you Ianto, but I need to know I can trust you again, that there is nothing else you are hiding from me?'

'There's nothing else Sir, I loved Lisa and I'll never forget her or regret trying to save her but I've learned my lesson.'

'Like the others with me, the trust will come back. I know it will, I want you to take a more active role.'

'Sir?'

'Come out in the field with us, I know you are fully capable of it. There's more to you than the way you make coffee.' Jack smiled.

'If you're sure Sir.'

'I am.'

Jack moved closer to Ianto and took his hands in his own.

'Welcome back, I really have missed you.'

Jack leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled back and looked onto Ianto's eyes.

'I missed you too, Jack.'

Ianto pulled one of his hands from Jack's and wrapped it round the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss. A kiss that deepened and was to leave them a little breathless when it ended.

The End.


	8. Compassion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Helping Ianto.  
> Spoilers: Set after Countrycide, spoliers for that.  
> Rating: pg13

Ianto was sat perched on the back of the SUV oblivious to the hustle and bustle going on around him as the police and paramedics did their jobs. He was having a little trouble believing he was still alive. He thought about how close he had come to losing his life, if Jack hadn't appeared at the precise moment he would have been dead, hanging from a hook like a piece of meat by those sick bastards.

*

Jack shoved the man Gwen had been questioning at a copper and glanced about spotting Ianto sitting on the open back of the SUV, he looked lost and and shock. Jack stood just out of his line of sight for a few minutes thinking this was all his fault. He'd bought Ianto out into the countryside, wanting to get him more involved in the active side of the job.

*

Ianto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps heading towards him, he glanced up and saw Jack walking slowly towards him, as if, he thought it was something he was dreading but needed to do. Ianto didn't move, it hurt to move so he stayed where he was. The paramedics had wanted to take him to the hospital, said they thought he had cracked ribs, but he refused, told them he was fine.

*

Jack had seen Ianto glance up at him and the little wince of pain in his eyes as he did so before he dropped his head back into the position it was to begin with. The paramedics had told him that they wanted to take him in, but before they said it he knew Ianto would have refused. He wasn't one to fuss and they had Owen if he needed any more medical attention.

*

Jack crouched on bended knees in front of Ianto and reached up with his hand, stroking his cheek softly, carefully avoiding the vivid bruises on his face. The look in Ianto's eyes was blank, he knew that look, he had been there himself. The feeling that something so bad had happened you couldn't believe it had been real, your brain was trying to deny it, to block it out.

'Ianto.' Jack said softly. 'I'm taking you home.'

'Don't want to move, it hurts to move.' He muttered, his voice barely a whisper.

By this time Gwen, Tosh and Owen were back at the SUV. Gwen was clutching her side in pain where she had been shot and Tosh although battered and bruised had got off more lightly than Ianto. Jack and Owen were the only two to make it through relatively unscathed. Jack asked Owen to drive them back, Gwen sat in the front with him and Jack had convinced Ianto to move and was sat in the back between him and Tosh, his arms round both of them as they lent on his shoulders.

Owen dropped Jack and Ianto off at Ianto's flat, at first Ianto had refused Jack's offer of going in with him. Jack insisted and eventually Ianto agreed, he was in too much pain and too tired to care. Owen was dropping Tosh off next, who insisted she just wanted a bath then would go to bed, then he was taking Gwen to the hub to see to her wounds properly before taking her home.

*

Ianto let Jack help him to his door, let him take his keys off him and unlock it and help him inside. He just wanted to be alone, alone with his friend Jack Daniels. he wanted to get very very drunk, he needed something to block out the horrors of the day and cause him to pass out into a hopefully dreamless sleep. He knew if Jack stayed this wasn't going to happen.

*

Jack led him to the sofa helped him sit down, he could barely watch the pain that shot though his face as he eased onto the sofa.

'Can I get you anything?' Jack asked, not quite sure where to start.

'I'm fine, you can go now.'

'You are as far away from fine as possible. I'm going to help you bathe and then put you to bed. Alone.'

Ianto tried to protest, but Jack had his mind made up and nothing was going to make him leave Ianto in this state.

'I need a drink, please.' Ianto said as he resigned himself to the fact Jack wasn't leaving.

'Coffee, tea, water?'

'There's a bottle of Jack Daniels in the cupboard in the kitchen.'

'Is that a good idea, you've had painkillers ...' He trailed off at the look Ianto gave him.

Jack fetched the bottle and came back with two glasses, pouring a generous measure into each, then handed one to Ianto. He threw it back, downing the lot in one go, grimacing a little at the burning sensation it made in his throat. He held the glass out to Jack, indicating he wanted more. Jack took the glass and added another measure and handed it back to him.

'Slowly this time.' Jack told him as he made a grab for the glass.

Ianto lifted it to his mouth and took a sip.

'I'm going to run you a bath.' Jack told him, leaving the room before Ianto could argue.

When he came back Ianto had finished the drink again and was refilling his glass. Jack took the bottle off him and walked out the room to the kitchen, where he tipped the remaining contents down the sink and threw the bottle in the bin. He leaned against the kitchen units for a minute, hating himself again for what had happened before going back to the bathroom to check on the bath. He turned the taps off and tested the water, hot enough to sooth, not too hot. He walked back to get Ianto.

Ianto was slumped on the sofa, eyes closed. The alcohol and painkillers relaxing his body a little, Jack was reluctant to disturb him but if he stayed there he would be in a worse state in the morning. He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and shook him gently.

'Come on, bath time.'

Ianto opened his eyes slowly and begged him silently with his eyes to leave him be, but Jack ignored it and pulled him carefully to his feet. Jack led him to the bathroom and closed the door behind them, pulling Ianto into a gentle hug before starting to undress him carefully. As he stripped Ianto he became painfully aware of how battered his body was, barely any part of his body was free from bruising where he had been 'tenderised' with a baseball bat. Jack tried to keep his shock hidden from Ianto, as well as his own emotions in check. Horror, hate and sadness.

Once Ianto was naked Jack stripped off his own shirt and t shirt then helped Ianto into the bath. He told Ianto to lay back and relax as he picked up a face flannel and dipped it in the water, then very carefully he cleaned Ianto's face, wiping away the grim and dried blood. Ianto just lie there, totally still, eyes closed.

*

Ianto couldn't trust himself to speak, he had a feeling the moment he did he would come apart completely. The alcohol had numbed his brain a little but it couldn't get rid of the pains in his body, constantly reminding him of the nightmare he had never thought he would survive. He felt so helpless, like a small child lying in the bath with Jack washing him clean and there was nothing he could do about it.

He felt the flannel leave his face as Jack rinsed it in the water and then on his neck and shoulders as Jack continued to gently clean his body. He opened his eyes, Jack was looking away from his face, intent on the job in hand as he swept the flannel across his skin. Ianto lifted an arm carefully and pressed his hand to Jack's cheek, the light touch causing Jack to look up into his eyes.

*

The look in Ianto's eyes was killing him, he could see the pain in them, and the sadness. He hated seeing him this way, he felt useless, wishing he could turn back time and never suggest that Ianto had come out into the field with them. But he couldn't and would do anything, everything Ianto needed him too.

'I'm sorry.' Jack whispered.

'I don't blame you, you weren't to know it was psycho cannibals.' Ianto tried to smile but it turned into a grimace of pain.

Jack placed a very soft, brief kiss to Ianto's lips before speaking again.

'I feel so guilty, your first time out in the field and you nearly get killed.'

'Jack, please don't ....'

Ianto couldn't hold it in any longer.

'I thought I was going to die, I thought I was going to end up as their dinner.' He sobbed as the tears started to fall. 'I was so scared.'

Jack tried to hug him, but it was impossible to do so with him lying in the bath. He slipped his hands under Ianto's arms and helped him into a sitting position before helping to get out the bath, then after wrapping a bath sheet around him he pulled him close, holding him gently so not to hurt him as Ianto cried convulsively into his shoulder. Jack felt his own tears falling down his face and into Ianto's hair.

When Ianto's sobs finally started to quieten he lifted his head and looked into Jack's eyes.

'Please don't go, stay with me tonight. I don't want to be left alone.'

'If you're sure?'

'Just hold me, you make me feel safe.'

'Okay.'

Jack led Ianto through to his bedroom and after rumaging around in some drawers he finally found a pair of old pyjama bottoms, he helped Ianto slip them on and then pulled down the duvet for Ianto and helped him onto the bed.

'Do you need more painkillers?' Jack asked, he could see Ianto was still in a lot of pain.

Ianto nodded slightly and Jack went to get them along with a glass of water. Jack helped Ianto sit up a little to take the tablets then Ianto sank back down onto the pillow again. Jack went to pull the duvet back up over him but Ianto stopped him.

'Hold me Jack.'

Jack stripped off his boots, trousers and socks and climbed on the bed beside Ianto in just his briefs. Ianto rolled onto his side and indicated to Jack to spoon into him. Jack pressed gently against him and rested his hand on Ianto's hip as he sensed Ianto's breathing change. The alcohol and the pills had caught up with him and he had slipped into sleep. Jack didn't sleep, he watched over Ianto all night ready to soothe away any nightmares that might disturb his sleep.

The End.


	9. Jealousy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Set after Meat.  
> Spoilers: Only for the above.  
> Rating: pg

Ianto was deep in the archives, he wasn't hiding he told himself, just getting on with his work. If he was honest with himself he knew that if he spoke to Jack all his feelings from the day, from what he had witnessed would come tumbling out and he's not sure if he really wanted the answer to the question that was burning in his brain.

 

*

Jack was brooding in his office, angry with Gwen for refusing to retcon Rhys. He had only agreed to it because he didn't want to lose Gwen, she was a good team member, he couldn't afford to let her go over something like this. There was nothing else to it, pure and simple.

*

Ianto was thinking about earlier in the day, when Gwen was going on about how none of them had anyone, like she did with Rhys and that they didn't know how she felt to have someone to care about. How he'd glanced up and saw Jack watching him as she spoke, maybe as if daring him to say something about them. Then later, when he saw that look on Jack's face as Gwen kissed Rhys.

*

Jack was starting to feel restless and bored, he was in need of some attention, something to take his mind off the events of the day. He didn't want to think anymore about Gwen, that poor creature they had had to put out of it's misery and Ianto ... how he nearly lost Ianto, if that gun had been loaded ... Ianto, he needed him.

*

Ianto heard Jack's footsteps before he saw him, he was still not ready to speak to him but there was nowhere to go. Ianto put down the paperwork he was filing and turned and waited for Jack to come into view, a few seconds later.

'Ianto.' Jack smiled a lent to kiss him on the lips, Ianto moved swiftly out of the way causing Jack to frown.

'Can I help you with something Sir?'

'What's with the Sir, I thought we were past that? What's wrong Ianto?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'No, you're not. Talk to me.'

'You really want to know? Okay, what's going on between you and Gwen?'

'Nothing.'

'You could have fooled me.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'I saw you, I saw your face when she kissed Rhys. It was a look of jealousy.'

'Jealousy? Why would I be jealous?'

'You tell me!'

'And that display when Gwen said he'd leave if you didn't agree to her not retconning Rhys?'

'I didn't want to lose her, as a team member I mean.'

'I don't believe you Jack, something has gone on between you two and today it became obvious to me that whatever it was has never been resolved. Have you slept with her?'

'I ... yes.'

'Are you still sleeping with her?'

'No.'

'Have you slept with her since we ... started dating?'

Jack could see the hurt in Ianto's eyes, that were threatening to spill over with tears.

'No, it was only once and not since I came back, please believe me.'

'If you care, I hope you care about me, that much, then why do you still seem to have feelings for her?'

'I care for her, yes, but it's nothing to how I feel for you. I meant it when I said I came back for you.'

'I don't know if I can continue with, well whatever it is we have, had knowing you are harbouring feelings for her.'

'Nothing is going to happen between Gwen and I, not again ever.'

'Can you promise me that?'

'Yes.' There was no hesitation, that reassured Ianto a little.

'Fine, I think you should go now, I have work to do.'

Ianto turned away and pick up the filing he had put down earlier, he felt Jack arms slip around his waist and his lips on his neck. He pulled away from Jack's embrace and turned to face him again.

'No Jack.'

'Ianto, please don't do this.'

'Give me time Jack, I'm not going to fall back into your arms or your bed just yet.'

Before Jack could speak Ianto walked off deeper into the archives and vanished around a corner.

*

Jack was back in his office, nursing a glass of whisky in his hands. How could he have thought Ianto would never have noticed, or that if he did that he wouldn't care? He hadn't slept with Gwen again, since his return because of his growing feelings for the younger man. Not that Gwen hadn't tried, maybe if she stopped flirting with him he could get over her completely, once and for all. Hell she was getting married soon, it had to stop or he would lose Ianto and he really didn't want that to happen.

The End.


	10. Amnesia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Set between Adam and Reset  
> Spoilers: For Adam  
> Rating: pg13

Jack stood in his office, watching everyone go about their tasks. He couldn't find anything that related to the 48 hours they had lost. Had he retconned them all including himself? Had he retconned them without telling them and then himself? Or was something else the cause of it?

Enough was enough, they needed to get together and brainstorm, if then they were still none the wiser they would just put it down as one of those things, file it away in their heads and get on with jobs and the rest of their lives.

'Team meeting, everyone in the conference room in ten minutes.' Jack called down from his office. 'Ianto coffee all round please.'

When Jack arrived at the conference room they were all there waiting for him, his coffee on the table in front of his chair. Jack sat down, look a long sip and lent back in his chair, mug in hand.

'Okay, these missing 48 hours, I say we go though every imaginable reason for it, in the next hour or so. If by the end of that we are still none the wiser we just put it down to the weirdness that is Torchwood and try and forget all about it.'

This was met with a verity of answers in the affirmative.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' Jack asked, scanning around the table.

'We had an orgy and Tea Boy got all embarrassed and retconned us all.' Owen smirked.

'Fuck off Owen.' Ianto sniped.

'Behave children.' Jack glared at Owen. 'There was no orgy, we all woke up fully dressed remember, you four at this table.'

'Ianto, you say there's nothing at all in your diary.' Gwen asked.

'Nope, two pages ripped out that I can't find though.'

'Plenty of things in his diary, just nothing about this little problem.' Jack smirked.

Ianto threw him a filthy look. 'It really is rude to read other peoples diaries Sir.'

'Even if you are featured in it?' Jack grinned and raised an eyebrow.

'Especially for that reason Sir.' Ianto glared.

'Can I read it?' Toshiko smiled sweetly.

'NO!' Ianto and Jack both answered at the same time making her giggle.

'Back to the subject in hand, anyone have any other ideas?' Owen moaned.

'Any luck retrieving those missing CCTV files Tosh?' Jack asked.

'I tried everything, no luck. If I could remember I would say it was me who deleted them.' She shrugged.

'Then it probably was.' Jack reasoned.

'Then we're agreed we did this to ourselves for whatever reason?' Gwen asked.

'Looks that way.' Ianto answered.

'What on earth could we have done that was so bad that none of us would want to remember it?' Owen asked.

'There's no mess, well no more than normal.' Ianto said looking pointedly at Owen. 'And nothing missing or out of place except for the CCTV footage.'

'Maybe we all caught Jack and Tea Boy shagging on this table and it burned itself deep into our brains?' Owen made as if he was vomiting on the floor.

'Stop calling me fucking Tea Boy.' Ianto shouted.

Gwen lent over to Tosh and whispered in her ear. 'Not something I'd want to wipe from my mind.'

As Jack yelled Owen. 'This has nothing to do with sex, shut up unless you can think of something constructive.'

'Me neither.' Tosh whispered back, as they both giggled like school girls.

Gwen and Tosh looked up to find Jack looking at them with both eyebrows raised.

'Something to say girls?'

'No.' 'Nothing.' They answered, both biting their lips to try and stop giggling.

'Right, this was a waste of time, we're getting nowhere fast. Owen stop calling Ianto Tea Boy or I shall tell him to give you instant decaf for a week.'

Owen opened his mouth to speak.

'Not a word Owen. Everyone back to work, we'll just have to give up on this subject. Ianto, coffee, my office now, please.'

Jack left the room and headed to his office.

'Coffee sounds good.' Owen smiled.

Ianto glared.

'Okay, maybe not then.'

They all left the conference room and went back to their tasks. Ianto made him and Jack coffee and took it up to Jack's office, closing the door behind him. Jack was stood looking down into the hub, once Ianto had placed the tray on his desk he slipped his arms around his waist.

'It couldn't have been anything to do with us, could it?' Ianto asked.

'No, we would never allow ourselves to be caught.' Jack smiled.

'Maybe we should be a little more careful in the future just in case?'

'Maybe.' Jack whispered in Ianto's ear just before his hands slipped to Ianto's arse and he kissed him hard on the mouth.

The End.


	11. Smashed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Set Something Borrowed  
> Spoilers: Only for the above.  
> Rating: NC17 - Violence, smut, language, angst.

Jack was starting to wonder where Ianto had got to, after they had played 'Wedding faeries' and cleaned up at chaos of Gwen and Rhys' wedding Ianto agreed to meet Jack back at the hub, saying he had something to do first, but not what. Jack had headed straight back and after reminiscing over the photo's he kept in a tin in his desk he had wandered about aimlessly awaiting Ianto's arrival.

*

 

Ianto on the other hand was torn between going to the hub and Jack and going home. On the one hand he was feeling the need to be in Jack's arms, on the other he was annoyed with Jack. Did he think he hadn't noticed how Jack had been looking at Gwen, even now she was a married woman? Annoyance won out and he went home to his lonely flat.

*

After an hour Jack was getting distinctly narked, his thoughts alone of what he was going to do to Ianto when he arrived were causing the current hardness between his legs. He was tempted to relieve his tension himself, but he really would have Ianto do it instead. He took his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed Ianto's number.

*

Ianto's phone rang as he was about to get in the shower, he looked at the display. Seeing it was jack he ignored it, the more he thought about Jack and the wedding the more annoyed he was getting. There was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe he was getting it all out of proportion but he had decided to ignore it.

*

When the call finally disconnected itself when it wasn't answered Jack slammed it down on his desk, then after a few minutes he picked it up again, amazed he hadn't damaged it in some way and dialed Ianto's home number. He wasn't completely surprised when it wasn't answered, he wasn't sure whether he should be worried that Ianto had had accident, annoyed with him for ignoring him or wondering what he had done wrong. He picked the keys to the SUV up and headed back out the hub.

*

Ianto had dressed in a pair of old pyjama bottoms and a t shirt when he got out of the shower and was making coffee, he knew he really should be in bed, it was the early hours of the morning but he was too wound up to sleep. He was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock to the door, making him jump and nearly causing him to spill his coffee. It had to be Jack, it couldn't imagine it would be anyone else. He wondered if he should ignore it and pretend he wasn't in, but the knocking was getting louder and louder and he'd have to answer it before Jack woke the neighbours.

*

Jack was just about to leave and go looking for Ianto, now convinced that something had happened to him when the door opened and he was confronted by an annoyed looking Ianto.

'Ianto, I waited for you.'

'I changed my mind.'

'Can I ask why?'

'Nope, just go.'

Jack sighed. 'What have I done this time?'

'Gwen.'

'What? You're not making sense now.'

'I saw the way you were looking at Gwen at the wedding, like you wanted to take Rhys' place, if not at the actual wedding for the honeymoon.'

'Why would I want Gwen when I have you?'

'You tell me?'

'Ianto how many times do we have to have this conversation?'

'Till I believe you.' Ianto shrugged.

'I'm telling the truth Ianto, I'm not wishing I was with Gwen over you, you are not second best to her or anyone else for that matter.'

'Whatever.'

Jack hadn't made it over the threshold yet and Ianto tried to shut the door on him, Jack pushed back sending Ianto, who wasn't expecting such force flying backwards and landing on the floor. Jack was at his side instantly, holding out his hand to help him up and was greeted with a glare.

'Ianto, sorry, are you okay?'

'Fine, go away Jack, I'll see you in the morning.'

Ianto got to his feet and went to the front door, waiting for Jack to leave. Jack walked towards it and made as if to leave, then slammed it shut and turned to Ianto.

'No, not this time, not until you know I mean what I say.'

Ianto turned away and walked to the living room, Jack followed storming after him. He caught his arm and turned Ianto to face him.

'Get the fuck off me.' Ianto told him, his eyes flashing with anger.

Jack let go, ashamed to see bruises already beginning to appear on Ianto's arm.

'Sorry.'

'I'll live.'

'Look Jack, just go and I'll see you in the morning when I've calmed down.'

Jack resigned himself to the fact he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight, he didn't know what else he could do to make Ianto realise how he really felt about him. He knew he had feelings for Gwen, always had had to some degree but he's never act on them, the feelings he had for Ianto were stronger, much stronger. As he made his way to the front door he decided he wasn't leaving without a fight.

He marched back into the other room grabbed Ianto and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue forcing itself between Ianto's lips and Ianto struggled in his arms trying to get Jack off him. Jack loosened his grip a little and Ianto took his chance, he pushed Jack backwards.

'I told you to fucking get off me.' Ianto shouted as Jack fell over the coffee table and crashed to the floor, knocking an ornament over which smashed the glass top. Jack stood up and shook shards of glass from his clothes and went after Ianto who was walking towards to door. He grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall, wincing a little as Ianto's head hit the wall with a cracking sound.

'I don't want to get off you, I never want to get off you.' He grabbed Ianto's hand and put it on his crotch, moving his hips, pressing his erection against Ianto's hand. 'This is what you do to me even where you're being a brat.'

'Better to be a brat than a bastard.' Ianto snarled. He grabbed his hand away from Jack and pushed past him, Jack made another grabbed for him and he lost his balance, falling back against the edge of the small dining table in the corner of the room, he let out a yell of agony as his back collided with the corner of it and he fell hard to the floor.

He grimaced in pain and he got back to his feet and flew at Jack, his fist hitting Jack hard in the eye. Jack's hand flew to his face as the pain ripped through his head. Without even thinking about it he lunged at Ianto, they both landed heavily on the floor and they wrestled about it, each trying to get dominance over the other.

A floor lamp next sofa went crashing over as a foot kicked it, sending it crashing into the TV screen. Somehow Ianto managed to get on top of Jack, he had his hands pinned above his head and was sat on his thighs.

'I really hate you sometimes.' He spat at Jack.

'No you don't.'

'Don't tell me what I feel.'

'You don't hate me Ianto, I know you don't.'

Jack had stopped struggling under Ianto and was looking him straight in the eyes.

'Fuck.' Ianto growled before leaning down and kissing Jack hard on the mouth, teeth and tongues clashing, hands in each other hair as if they we trying to make their mouths even closer as they tried to devour each other.

Before Ianto realised what he was doing he was unbuckling Jack's belt and undoing his trousers, he unclipped Jack's braces at the front of his trousers and lifting his body he pulled Jack's trousers down over his hips. Jack reached down and pulled his back up for another angry kiss, his hand slipping in the front of Ianto's pyjama bottoms and finding Ianto's cock already hard.

Ianto shoved the bottoms down with his hands and lay on top of Jack, trusting his hips as his cock rubbed against Jack's. Jack moaned under him into his mouth, then flipped them over so he was on top. He reached between their bodies and took both cocks in his hand, pumping them hard and fast, both of them panting loudly.

Jack stilled his hand, no, neither of them were going to come yet he thought as he heard Ianto's groan of frustration. He stood up and pulled Ianto with him, kissing his already bruised lips before turning him around and pushing him over the arm of the sofa. Jack pulled Ianto's pyjama bottoms down to his ankles and Ianto kicked them off over his feet.

Jack bent over him, his hand going between Ianto's legs as he bit the back of his neck. His fingers teased the tight hole between Ianto's buttocks as he continued his assault on Ianto's neck, kissing, sucking and biting, leaving a trail of bruises before he nipped his way down Ianto's spine. When he reached the cleft above Ianto's buttocks he added another love bite seconds before his tongue found Ianto's arsehole.

Ianto groaned out loud as Jack swirled his tongue in his hole, wonderful sensations flooding through his body as Jack pressed it in deeper, loosening the muscles under it's touch. Jack slid a finger into Ianto, Ianto's muscles relaxing to let it in instantly. He added another, fucking him with his fingers, his other hand on Ianto's hip gripping tightly, then suddenly the fingers were gone and Ianto could feel the head of Jack's cock nudging against his arse.

Ianto press back against Jack and Jack entered Ianto in one swift move, instantly fucking him hard and fast, both his hands on Ianto's hips to hold him steady as he pounded into him. Ianto moved his hand between his legs, pump his cock hard in time with Jack's thrusts till he came over his hand and the sofa. He heard Jack gasp out loud as his own orgasm hit him as Ianto's body clenched around his cock.

Neither of them moved or spoke for a while, Jack eventually slipped his cock out of Ianto and helped him up from his position over the arm off the sofa. He grimaced when he saw all the bruises on Ianto's body, most inflicted my him and a really nasty one from when he'd fallen against the table. Silently they rearranged their clothes, not quite knowing what to say to each other.

'Maybe I should go?' Jack said eventually.

'No, don't please, stay with me.'

'I ... ummmm, I'm sorry, about everything.' He gestured towards the trashed room.

'It's only stuff, it can be replaced.'

Jack kissed Ianto softly on his bruised lips. 'I really am sorry.'

'I don't want to talk about it any more, just come to bed and hold me.'

They lay on the bed fully clothed, Jack spooning against Ianto's back resisting the temptation to kiss the bruises he had left there. This hadn't solved anything Jack thought, if he didn't want to lose Ianto he was going to have to be more considerate of his feelings, he could do that, he knew he could. Jack closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The End.


End file.
